Imprégnation
by athena974
Summary: Alors que Jacob Black se consume de chagrin à l'annonce du mariage de Bella, cette dernière voit arriver sa cousine qui est à la recherche de ses parents. Quels secrets cache cette étrange fille nommée Hermione Granger ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas surprise par l'existence des vampires et des loups-garous ? Et puis c'est quoi ce bâton bizarre dont elle ne se sépare jamais ?
1. Chap 1 - Enfer et Damnation

Bonjour chers Lecteurs !

Je reviens vers vous avec une toute nouvelle Histoire, qui me tiens à cœur depuis trop longtemps !

Il s'agit d'un Cross Over "Harry Potter & Twilight", avec en guest star (une fois n'est pas coutume) un couple très peu utilisé : Hermione Granger (et oui, toujours) et Jacob Black (Miam !)

Ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire le savent : j'adore le CITRON, et du coup, j'en mets partout ! Donc, **Interdit aux moins de 18 ans** !

Que les lecteurs de **Maï-Lee** se rassurent, je n'abandonne pas la fic, bien au contraire ! Mais ce cross over m'accaparait tellement l'esprit qu'il fallait que je l'écrive !

Donc, rappel des titres : Cross over **Hermione/Jacob**, Scènes **citronnées** plus ou moins acidulées...

Disclamer : Je ne suis ni JK Rolling, Ni S Meyer... ça se saurait au vu de mon compte en banque...  
Elles ne font que me prêter leurs personnages pour que je joue avec, au gré de mes humeurs et de mon imagination... Et on peut dire que cette dernière peut être particulièrement débordante !

Bon, voilà... après ce blabla hautement intéressant, place à l'action...  
BONNE LECTURE !

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Enfer et Damnation**

Jacob Black se tenait d'une main à la table de la cuisine. Ses jambes tremblaient et un grognement animal monta des tréfonds de sa poitrine. Dans son autre main, une petite carte brillante, décorée de jolies arabesques en filigrane, l'invitait, ainsi que son père, au pire évènement qui fût. Ses doigts se crispaient compulsivement sur le meuble faisant dangereusement craquer le bois.

– Jake, calme-toi, pour l'amour du Ciel, l'implora son père. Billy, vissé dans son fauteuil roulant, regardait avec peine son fils se consumer de chagrin.

– Elle ne se rend pas compte… grinça le jeune Indien, ses yeux marrons et brillants fixés sur les mots maudits écrits en lettre dorées sur le papier ouvragé.

– Elle t'avait prévenu. Elle ne te l'a jamais caché, tempéra Billy.

– IL VA LA TUER ! hurla Jacob, fou de désespoir, réduisant la pauvre table en charpie.

– C'est _son_ choix, mon fils, se désola-t-il, nous n'avons pas à interférer là-dedans.

– Mais le Traité…

– Je sais ce que dit le Traité, le coupa l'Ancien, mais Sam à déjà donné son accord. Si tu voulais avoir ton mot à dire, il fallait accepter de prendre ta place à la tête de la Meute. Il fallait endosser le rôle pour lequel tu es né.

– Si elle survit à la transformation, elle deviendra un monstre ! Ça ne te fait rien à toi ? gronda Jacob en regardant enfin son père.

– Jake, s'exaspéra-t-il, bien sûr que ça me rend malheureux : elle est la fille de mon meilleur ami ! Je l'ai vue naître ! Je sais que des temps difficiles nous attendent. Mais quelle qu'en soit l'issue, Charlie aura besoin de notre soutien. Et Bella, quelque soit son choix, aura besoin du tien !

– Papa… Je ne peux pas… Je ne supporterai pas d'aller là-bas, et de la regarder épouser ce… cet… AAARGH ! Je le déteste ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il revienne ! Il m'a volé ma Bella !

– Jacob ! s'énerva Billy. Bella n'a jamais été pour toi !

– C'est faux ! Je le sais ! Je le _sens_ ! Je perçois les réactions de son corps quand elle se trouve près de moi ! J'entends son cœur qui s'affole, sa respiration qui s'accélère ! Son corps _me_ réclame, _moi_ ! Et tu ne peux pas le nier !

– Son corps peut-être, reconnut l'homme, mais pas son cœur, Jake… Pas son cœur…

De rage, Jacob froissa le papier et le jeta par terre, sur les débris de la table qui jonchaient désormais le sol. Fermant les yeux, il s'exhorta au calme. Il sentait la brûlure de la transformation imminente, les soubresauts qui remontaient de son épine dorsale et se propageaient dans toutes les cellules de son corps. Il devait quitter la pièce avant de blesser son père. D'un pas rapide, il se précipita dehors. Il eut à peine le temps de quitter les dernières marches du perron qu'il ne put plus retenir le loup en lui.

Tout en continuant sa course vers la forêt, il laissa ses gènes lupins prendre le dessus et se transforma. Le bruit du tissu qui se déchire lui fit se rappeler que son short venait d'être réduit en lambeaux.

Il n'avait pas eut le temps de se déshabiller, cette fois-ci… La rage dans laquelle il se trouvait avait explosé littéralement. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude de la mutation maintenant, le temps où il se transformait par accident était révolu depuis belle lurette ! Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella Swan, c'était une tout autre histoire !

Cette fille était son Enfer sur Terre. Elle avait le don de le mettre dans des états impossibles !

Le dernier évènement en date, son mariage avec ce monstre suceur de sang était le pire ! Il avait déjà du mal à accepter qu'elle en épouse un autre que lui, mais alors là ! Choisir elle-même de mourir ou de se transformer en monstre sanguinaire (ce qui, soit dit en passant, revenait plus ou moins à la même chose), dépassait complètement son entendement ! C'était à croire qu'elle n'avait strictement aucun instinct de survie !

Mais, lui, en bon Chien-Chien qu'il était, malgré les choix d'une improbable absurdité de la demoiselle, n'arrivait jamais à lui refuser quoi que ce soit !

Imbécile qu'il était, d'avoir accepté de venir à son mariage. Il devait être sacrément maso !

– _Je te le fais pas dire !_

– _Oh, salut Leah…_

_– Salut Jake… Je suis passée chez toi et Billy m'a dit… pour le mariage._

_– Ouais…_

_– Jake, je sais bien que tu te fous complètement de mes conseils, mais… tu devrais arrêter de te morfondre…_

_– T'as raison, Leah… Je me fous complètement de tes conseils !_

_– Pfff… Je sais que ça fait très cliché, mais… ça passera._

_– Quoi ?_

_– Ce que tu ressens… pour Bella… Ça finira un jour._

_– J'en doute._

_– Tu t'imprègneras, Jake. _

_– Veux pas._

_– Gamin._

_– M'en fous._

_– Non, je ne plaisante pas. Un jour, tu rencontreras l'objet de ton imprégnation et tu l'oublieras._

_– Tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi…_

_– Et bien… C'est ce que je me répète… à chaque fois que je regarde Sam…_

_– Désolé. Je n'y avais pas pensé._

_– Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. De toute façon, c'est pas pire que quand il revit ses ébats avec Emily dans sa tête !_

Jacob grimaça. Effectivement, cela leur arrivait à tous, enfin, ceux qui avaient trouvé leur moitié : par moment, des images plus que parlantes affluaient dans un esprit ou dans un autre, sans prévenir. Et alors, et bien, tout le monde profitait du spectacle… De quoi faire un porno de mauvais genre ! Nous étions tous habitués à ce genre de situation… Mais, même si cela provoquait seulement un certain embarras parmi nous, les souvenirs de Sam étaient une vraie torture pour Leah…

_– Ouais… C'est vrai._

_– Alors ? Tu vas y aller ? _s'enquit-elle pour changer de sujet._ Seth y va, lui._

_– Je lui ai promis, mais… J'ai encore besoin d'y réfléchir. Mon père y sera, ainsi que ta mère et ton frère…_

_– Je sais que Seth aimerait que tu viennes et, à mon avis… Tu devrais vraiment y aller…_

_– Et pourquoi ? Tu trouves que je ne souffre pas assez comme ça ? _

_– Tu sais, il existe un vieil adage qui dit qu'il faut soigner le mal par le mal !_

_– Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr que…_

_– Mais si… Ecoute : Si tu la vois, de tes propres yeux, épouser ce type, ton esprit finira par se faire une raison et il sera beaucoup plus réceptif quand le moment viendra…_

_– Quel moment ? Je t'ai dit que je n'avais absolument aucune envie de m'imprégner de qui que ce soit… C'est Bella et ce sera toujours Bella !_

_– Quelle tête de mule ! Elle va se marier à un vampire, je te rappelle ! Et sûrement devenir vampire à son tour ! _

_– Ouais, je sais… Je cherche encore à l'en dissuader…_

_– Imbécile ! Tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas lutter contre l'imprégnation ! _

_– Je trouverai un moyen !_

_– Et elle, tu y a pensé ?_

_– Qui ? Bella ?_

_– Mais non, crétin ! Cette fille qui t'est destinée. Celle de qui tu t'imprègneras._

_– Et bien quoi ?_

_– Mais tu n'écoutes jamais les Anciens quand ils racontent les anciennes légendes de notre peuple ?!_

_– Euh… j'ai dû sécher un cours ou deux… De quoi tu parles ?_

_– Je te parle de ce qui risque d'arriver si tu luttes contre l'imprégnation !_

_– Et donc ?_

_– Celle qui t'est destinée va ressentir la même attirance envers toi. Mais, tout comme toi, elle n'est arrivée au monde que pour une seule et unique personne ! Si cette personne la rejette…_

_– Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver ?_

_– Ton rejet pourrait la tuer…_

* * *

Voilà... petite entrée en matière pour mettre l'histoire en place, et surtout, expliquer dans quel contexte se trouve notre pauvre Jacob...

La suite arrivera prochainement... dès que je saurais si oui ou non un cross over Hermione/Jacob vous intéresse ou pas !

En attendant, à bientôt !


	2. Chap 2 - Le départ

Salut à tous et toutes !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon X-Over.

Aujourd'hui, on continue, doucement à planter le décors, avec un petite immersion dans le monde sorcier...

J'espère que vous aimerez...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Le départ**

Hermione Granger tournait en rond dans la petite chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny au Terrier. La guerre contre Voldemort était terminée depuis six mois maintenant, et les Mangemort en fuite avaient tous été rattrapés et enfermés à Azkaban, sous la bonne garde d'une cinquantaine d'Aurors surentrainés.

La décision qu'elle avait prise une semaine auparavant ne cessait de la ronger et de lui coller des insomnies. Mais elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution.

Malgré elle, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa valise, ouverte sur son lit, qui n'attendait plus que d'être bouclée. Lentement, elle attrapa le petit cadre photo posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle emmènerait ce souvenir avec elle. Elle aimait cette photo prise en fin de cinquième année, où l'insouciance se peignait encore sur les traits rieurs de Ron et Harry qui l'accompagnaient sur le cliché.

Elle pensa avec mélancolie que cette insouciance avait bel et bien disparu. Harry avait du mal à retrouver le sourire, quant à Ron… Ron se comportait de manière étrange… Il ne semblait pas pouvoir se remettre de leur rupture. Mais à bien y réfléchir, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été ensemble… Elle avait cru, à un moment, être amoureuse de lui. Mais alors qu'ils échangeaient leur tout premier baiser, au milieu du tumulte de la Bataille Finale, en plein milieu d'un Poudlard ravagé de toute part, elle avait eut l'horrible impression d'embrasser son propre frère…

Pensant à ce moment-là que ce sentiment était uniquement dû au fait qu'ils étaient en train de se battre, elle avait voulu réitérer l'exploit, un peu plus tard, alors que le calme était revenu. Mais cette sensation avait alors été pire que lors de la fois précédente, alors que le gentil et impétueux rouquin tentait de l'entrainer dans un baiser plus fougueux… Elle avait été forcée de repousser ses avances… Et lui, en avait été douloureusement vexé.

C'est pourquoi elle pensait que partir était la meilleure solution… Elle ne fuyait pas, non… Bien sûr que non… La version officielle était qu'elle partait pour Forks, petite ville de l'état de Washington dans le nord des Etats-Unis, chez son oncle maternel, pour y retrouver ses parents. En effet, elle avait conseillé à ces derniers d'aller se cacher là-bas pendant la guerre. Son oncle, le frère de sa mère, Charlie Swan, était le Chef de la Police dans cette petite bourgade quasiment inconnue. Il avait donc été facile de le convaincre de les placer sous protection. Par un très discret et _innocent_ sort de confusion, Hermione avait évité qu'il ne pose trop de questions embarrassantes…

Hermione avait fait ses adieux, ce soir, après le dîner, à toute la famille Weasley. Elle ignorait quand elle reviendrait parmi eux, quand elle les reverrait. Son départ était prévu très tôt le lendemain, car elle désirait prendre l'avion. Elle ignorait s'il y avait des Sorciers dans les alentours de Forks, elle ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de transplaner directement là-bas, ni même d'utiliser un Portoloin, sans savoir où atterrir.

Tous aussi adorables qu'ils étaient, elle pressentait que cette séparation lui serait immanquablement salutaire, de même qu'atrocement difficile.

Les Weasley étaient _sa_ famille. Son point d'ancrage dans le monde Sorcier. Arthur et Molly aimaient bien plaisanter sur le fait qu'ils comptaient deux filles parmi leurs enfants. Molly avait d'ailleurs beaucoup pleuré quand elle avait fait part de sa décision de les quitter. Ce qui avait fait culpabiliser Hermione, au point de la faire pleurer aussi. Mais Arthur avait tempéré en répétant inlassablement qu'Hermione avait besoin de retrouver ses parents, et que lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête à revenir, la porte lui serait évidemment toujours ouverte.

Harry comprenait sa décision. Et il serait bien parti avec elle, histoire de se changer les idées, s'il n'y avait pas eu Ginny. Jamais plus il ne se séparerait de sa Ginny. Devoir se séparer à la veille de la guerre leur avait assez brisé le cœur à tous les deux, inutile de recommencer !

Les jumeaux, toujours égaux à eux-mêmes, avaient caché leur peine de la voir partir sous des farces en tout genre, allégeant l'atmosphère qui s'était considérablement alourdie après son annonce. Pour donner le change, ils avaient même soumis l'idée qu'elle parte en éclaireur tâter le terrain, en vue d'une éventuelle ouverture d'une succursale de leur boutique de Farces et Attrapes…

Ginny était triste. Outre sa meilleure amie, elle perdait aussi sa sœur. Mais comme Harry, elle comprenait qu'Hermione, privée de ses parents depuis plus de deux ans, puisse vouloir les retrouver. Alors, comme à son habitude, elle gardait le sourire, en toute circonstance. Hermione savait qu'elle prendrait soin d'Harry. Elle savait que seule Ginny lui rendrait le sourire qu'il avait perdu depuis la fin de la guerre. Qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il ne se sente plus coupable de tous ces morts qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Oui, Hermione pouvait partir tranquille.

Elle n'avait plus vu Ronald depuis qu'elle avait annoncé son départ, voilà trois jours. Elle s'évertuait à tenter de se convaincre que c'était mieux comme ça. Que des adieux seraient trop douloureux, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Elle sentait, malgré elle, les larmes monter dans ses yeux, quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

– Je peux entrer ? fit la voix de Ron.

– Oui, bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant rapidement la porte.

– Merci. Je vois que tu es prête à partir… grimaça-t-il en avançant jusqu'au lit, montrant la valise pleine du doigt.

– Oui, j'ai rassemblé toutes mes affaires, confirma Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Un long silence de plus en plus gênant s'installa, sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ait le courage de le briser. Ron s'avança vers la fenêtre, dos à elle, les yeux dans le vague tournés vers l'extérieur.

– Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle ne fut pas certaine d'avoir compris. J'ai du mal à l'accepter, ajouta-t-il plus fort, mais je vais finir par me faire une raison.

Hermione acquiesça en silence, intérieurement soulagée. Puis, se retournant enfin face à elle, il continua :

– Je vais partir, moi aussi…

– Où ça ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

– En France. Chez les parents de Fleur. Ils ont besoin d'aide pour reconstruire leur village Sorcier. Je pars demain, moi aussi…

– C'est… très gentil de vouloir les aider… répliqua Hermione, se faisant l'effet d'être une parfaite idiote : s'il partait si loin, c'était clairement pour l'oublier, pas parce qu'il s'était soudainement trouvé une nouvelle vocation de bon samaritain !

– Ouais…

– Toi aussi tu vas me manquer… chuchota-t-elle pour dissiper le malaise. Il la regarda, un sourcil perplexe relevé sous sa frange orange. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'aimer comme tu le voudrais… s'excusa-t-elle, abandonnant désormais tout faux semblant. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement qu'en tant qu'ami… J'ai conscience d'avoir perdu cette amitié… avoua-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Et je sais que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil entre nous. Je suis désolée, Ron… Puis elle se tût, consciente que sa voix la trahirait si elle continuait à parler.

Mais Ron avait déjà vu ses larmes inonder ses joues et il regretta d'avoir été si dur avec elle, ces derniers jours. Oui, il l'aimait. Oui, il avait été vexé de voir que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Oui, il s'était mis en colère quand elle avait annoncé qu'elle s'en allait. Mais voulait-il vraiment qu'elle parte en emportant ce dernier souvenir de lui ? Voulait-il qu'elle se rappelle de lui comme quelqu'un de colérique, rancunier et boudeur ? Non. Il voulait qu'elle ne se souvienne que des bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Il était amoureux d'elle, alors il devait aussi être capable d'être son ami. Après tout, il l'était depuis leur première année à Poudlard.

Cette dernière révélation fut comme une décharge électrique. Non mais qu'avait-il fait ? Quel idiot il était ! Il avait gâché les derniers moments qu'il aurait pu passer avec elle !

Voyant qu'elle pleurait toujours, il se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Surprise, Hermione eut un léger sursaut.

– Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il contre son oreille, j'ai été stupide !

– Tu m'en veux encore autant ?

– Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai mal réagi parce que j'ai été vexé. Tu me connais ! J'ai toujours eu un sala caractère ! Mais je te promets que je ne t'en veux plus. Tu vas me manquer, vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas que nous partions fâchés. Alors juste, écris-moi de temps en temps, d'accord ? Juste pour que je sache que tu ne m'oublies pas…

– Oh, Ron, comment pourrais-je t'oublier ! Tu es mon meilleur ami ! Il la serra d'avantage dans ses bras, et elle s'y blottit de bon cœur, soulagée d'avoir fait la paix avec lui.

– Il est tard, je vais te laisser dormir… Tu pars tôt demain matin. Et je sens que si je ne m'en vais pas tout de suite, je ne te laisserai pas partir du tout…

Déposant un tendre baiser sur son front, il passa doucement ses pouces sous les yeux noisette de celle qu'il était persuadé d'aimer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, pour essuyer ses larmes. Il lui sourit une dernière fois, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

– Au revoir, Ronny.

– Au revoir Her-Mignone… Prend soin de toi.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Hermione dormit mal, cette nuit-là. Les images de sa discussion avec Ron passaient et repassaient sans cesse dans sa tête. À cela, vinrent s'ajouter le stress du lendemain, l'appréhension de retrouver ses parents après deux ans et demi de séparation, ainsi qu'un étrange pressentiment qui s'insinuait lentement en elle…

Le lendemain matin, c'est le cœur lourd et les traits tirés qu'elle quitta le Terrier. Elle ne se retourna pas, refusant de voir le visage triste de Ron qu'elle savait posté à la fenêtre de sa chambre, la regardant s'en aller.

Elle transplana jusqu'à une rue de Londres, qu'elle savait déserte à cette heure, puis héla un taxi qui l'emmena à l'Aéroport. Il valait mieux qu'elle se réhabitue à se comporter comme une Moldue dès maintenant. Elle doutait fort que des Sorciers ne soient installés dans une petite ville comme Forks…

Une fois dans l'avion, elle rattrapa un peu du sommeil qu'elle avait en retard. Elle s'était en effet permis la folie de se payer un billet en première classe… Son compte à Gringotts avait été considérablement renfloué grâce à sa récompense d'Héroïne de Guerre. Et il n'avait pas été difficile de changer l'argent sorcier en monnaie moldue.

À son arrivée à l'aéroport de Seattle, dans l'après-midi, elle prit un petit coucou qui l'emmena à Port Angeles, une petite ville côtière, où elle monta dans un taxi qui l'emmena jusqu'à Forks, où son Oncle Charlie l'attendait. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au commissariat, pour plus de facilité.

– Salut Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? l'accueillit Charlie en l'embrassant, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

– Bonjour Charlie ! Je vais super bien ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir !

– Tu as grandi depuis ces deux dernières années ! Non ? dit-il en la regardant attentivement. Il y quelque chose en toi qui a changé…

– Mûri, plutôt, je dirais… répondit-elle mystérieusement.

– Allez, viens, grimpe dans la voiture. Nous discuterons en chemin…

Hermione prit place, réjouie, dans la voiture de Police, mais remercia intérieurement son oncle de ne pas mettre la sirène, comme il le faisait pour l'amuser, alors qu'elle était encore enfant…

– Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu rester longtemps la dernière fois… Quand je suis venue avec papa et maman…

– Ce n'est rien, tu sais… J'ai bien compris que quelque chose clochait… J'ai bien essayé de cuisiner ta mère, mais… Elle n'a rien voulu me dire… Il va falloir que je révise mon manuel sur les interrogatoires ! s'esclaffa-t-il, faisant rire également sa nièce. Puis il reprit d'un ton plus sérieux : j'imagine que toi non plus, tu ne me diras rien ?

– Pardon Tonton, mais je ne peux pas… s'excusa Hermione, en regardant ses mains, penaude.

Elle n'aimait pas cacher des choses à son oncle. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et avait passé presque tous les étés chez lui avec sa cousine Bella, qui avait seulement quelques mois de plus qu'elle, jusqu'à ses onze ans. Il était difficile de ne pas l'aimer : il riait et souriait tout le temps, il ne se fâchait jamais, et c'était lui qui lui avait appris à pêcher…

– C'est pas grave… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Fillette… Et puis quel serait l'intérêt de la vie sans une petite part de mystère ?

– Quand verrais-je papa et maman ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

– Demain. Je les ai installés chez des amis, au beau milieu d'une Tribu Quileute ! Mon meilleur ami, Billy Black est un des Anciens du village. Il m'a donné son accord. C'est la première fois que des « Visages Pâles » s'installent sur leurs terres, rit-il, secouant la tête comme au souvenir d'une ancienne blague.

– D'accord… Et Bella, que devient-elle ? Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis si longtemps !

– Oh, Bella… Elle va se marier…

– Cela n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter plus que ça, remarqua-t-elle, c'est pourtant une excellente nouvelle !

– Oui… c'est possible… répondit-il en perdant tout à coup son sourire.

– Charlie ? demanda Hermione, inquiète. Pourquoi parais-tu si triste ? L'homme qu'elle épouse ne te plaît pas ?

– Oh, Edward est très bien…

– Et bien alors ? Quel est le problème ?

– C'est justement ça... Il est _trop_ bien… Tant de perfection cache forcément quelque chose de pas net… Mais, je parle trop, se ressaisit-il soudain. Tu auras de toute façon sûrement l'occasion de le rencontrer ! Tu te forgeras ta propre opinion.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'en parler d'avantage. Ils venaient d'arriver devant la maison de Charlie et l'attention d'Hermione fût accaparée par une énorme Chevrolet sans âge, d'un rouge délavé, garée dans l'allée.

– Waouh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet engin ! s'émerveilla Hermione en faisant le tour de la camionnette à plateau.

– C'est l'ancienne voiture de Bella… Elle te plaît ?

– Et comment !

– Dans ce cas, si tu la veux, je te l'offre !

– Pardon ?! Mais… Bella…

– … n'en a plus besoin. Elle roule en Mercedes, maintenant, annonça-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. La famille d'Edward est très riche, crût-il bon de rajouter.

– Oh, d'accord… Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir, merci Tonton. Et elle lui colla un bisou sur la joue.

– Et tu vas également dormir dans sa chambre, pour tout le temps où tu resteras ici… Elle n'en a plus besoin non plus… grogna-t-il.

Hermione préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet, devinant aisément dans quelle chambre sa cousine préférait dormir désormais…

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, analysant toutes les informations que lui avait donné Charlie. Il lui tardait de revoir Bella et de rencontrer son futur mari… Elle doutait fortement que l'avis de son oncle soit vraiment objectif… Après tout, quel père acceptait sans broncher que sa fille se marie aussi jeune ? Aussi riche et parfait que soit le fiancé en question…

La soirée se passa dans le calme, Hermione et Charlie se remémorant quelques souvenirs communs. La jeune fille, après le repas, avait appelé ses parents. Ils avaient été ravis et soulagés qu'elle revienne enfin, et surtout qu'elle soit ressortie saine et sauve de la guerre. Elle n'avait pu s'étendre sur le sujet, de peur d'en dire trop devant Charlie, mais leur promit de tout leur raconter dès qu'ils se reverraient, le lendemain.

Fatiguée par son long voyage, Hermione se coucha tôt, avec toujours cet étrange pressentiment qui, non seulement ne la quittait plus, mais semblait s'être intensifié depuis son arrivée à Forks…

* * *

Voilà... Alors ? Vos impressions ? J'ai besoin de vos avis pour continuer...

3... 2...1... Lâchez-vous !


	3. Chap 3 - Les Vampires

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Nouveau chapitre pour ma petite fiction... Nous assistons à une rencontre... sportive... d'Hermione avec la famille Cullen...

ENJOY !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – ****Les Vampires**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, incapable de se rappeler le rêve plus qu'étrange qu'elle venait de faire… Seule une sensation bizarre persistait au creux de son estomac, qu'elle oublia aussitôt qu'elle perçut les voix qui provenaient de la cuisine.

Ni une ni deux, elle envoya valser ses couvertures et se précipita hors de la chambre. Elle dévala les escaliers et déboula comme une furie dans la cuisine aux meubles clairs, se jetant dans les bras de ses parents, dont elle était sans nouvelle depuis plus de deux ans.

– Ma Mimine ! cria Jack Granger en étreignant sa fille. Comme tu m'as manqué !

– Que tu as grandi ! pleura Maggie, sa mère, se levant à son tour pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

– Papa, Maman… sanglota Hermione, bouleversée. Ça fait si longtemps…

– Hum… Bon, je vous laisse entre vous, marmonna Charlie, les yeux brillants. De toute façon, on m'attend au poste… Bonne journée.

Ils le saluèrent et le Chef Swan quitta sa maison, laissant sa sœur et son beau-frère retrouver leur unique fille.

– Alors ? Raconte-nous comment tu vas… commença son père pendant que sa mère lui servait son petit déjeuner. Cette fichue guerre est terminée, au moins ?

– Oui, la guerre est finie. Et c'est nous qui avons gagné. Harry a détruit Voldemort il y a six mois, maintenant, et petit à petit, le monde Sorcier se reconstruit. Nous avons eut, malheureusement, pas mal de morts… des deux côtés…

– Oh, ma chérie… Des personnes proches ?

– Et bien… Beaucoup d'élèves qui étaient restés pour se battre lors de la Bataille Finale à Poudlard… avoua-t-elle, et quelques Professeurs. Mais personne de mon entourage proche, ni des membres les plus actifs de l'Ordre du Phénix… Et la famille Weasley est intacte, même si certains ont été blessés.

– Ouf, s'exclama Jack, soulagé. C'est un moindre mal…

– Oui, en effet…

– Et qu'as-tu fait pendant ces deux années ? Tu es partie te cacher ? Tu sais, ton père et moi étions fous d'inquiétude ! Même si nous savions que nous ne pouvions rien faire pour t'aider, et encore moins t'empêcher de partir, cela a été une véritable torture !

– Pardon, je sais que je vous ai fait souffrir… Mais je n'avais pas le choix : vous auriez pu vous faire torturer et même tuer… Nous sommes partis, Ron, Harry et moi, à la recherche de différents objets qui, en les détruisant, ont contribué à tuer Voldemort… Presque dix-huit mois de vagabondage, à dormir sous une tente et nous cacher des rafleurs qui cherchaient à capturer les Traîtres et les Né-Moldus…

– Cela n'a pas dû être rose tous les jours, supposa Maggie, compatissante.

– Non, mais nous avons survécu…

Hermione préféra taire leur capture au Manoir Malefoy où elle avait été torturée pendant de très longues heures, de même que leur escapade à dos de dragon, alors qu'ils cambriolaient Gringotts. Aussi changea-t-elle de sujet, avant que sa mère, dont elle avait hérité la perspicacité, ne devine qu'elle leur cachait une partie de leur périple…

– Et vous ? qu'avez-vous fait pendant tout ce temps ?

– Oh, et bien, voyons, débuta Maggie. Nous habitons dans la Réserve Indienne de La Push, au beau milieu d'une Tribu de Quileutes.

– Des gens adorables ! précisa Jack.

Ils se mirent à lui raconter leur vie, leur quotidien à la Réserve, et Hermione avait hâte de rencontrer tous ces gens…

– Quand pourrais-je voir Bella ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils abordaient le mariage de sa cousine.

– Justement, cet après-midi. Elle a sauté au plafond quand elle a appris ton retour ! Tu l'aurais vue ! Une vraie furie ! Elle passera justement te chercher après manger. Elle tient à te présenter Edward et sa famille…

Extatique à cette idée, Hermione remonta se préparer dans sa chambre, avant de redescendre aider sa mère à préparer le repas, Charlie rentrant à midi pour manger avec eux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'est avec une grande joie qu'Hermione vit arriver Bella, qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis des années.

– Hermy, comment vas-tu ? cria Bella à la prenant dans ses bras.

– Super ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !

– Oh, moi aussi ! J'ai tant de choses à te raconter !

– J'ai appris que tu allais te marier ?

– Oui ! Et avec l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde !

– J'espère bien ! Il me tarde de le rencontrer !

– Justement ! Laisse-moi dire bonjour à tes parents et nous partons.

Trente minutes plus tard, les deux cousines se retrouvaient dans la Mercedes flambant neuve de Bella, en direction de la villa des Cullen. Les bavardages allaient bon train, malgré les secrets qu'elles devaient, chacune de leur côté, taire à l'autre.

Puis, au bout d'un long moment, la voiture bifurqua sur un petit chemin de terre invisible au milieu des fougères, puis déboucha dans une prairie où se trouvait une immense villa blanche, aux grandes baies vitrées.

Un jeune homme de leur âge, les cheveux cuivrés et le teint pâle attendait sur les marches du perron à l'entrée de la villa. Un sourire à couper le souffle se dessina sur son visage quand ses yeux étrangement dorés se posèrent sur Bella. Hermione en déduisit que c'était certainement Edward, dont sa cousine avait peint le portrait en long, en large et en travers durant le trajet.

– Edward, voici ma cousine Hermione Granger, dont je t'ai parlé, la présenta Bella alors qu'elles avançaient vers lui. Hermione, voici mon fiancé, Edward Cullen.

– Hermione, sois la bienvenue, salua la voix de velours du jeune homme qui lui tendit la main.

Alors qu'elle la serrait, elle fut surprise par sa froideur de pierre, mais n'en dit rien. Par contre, elle sentit Edward se raidir et il se dépêcha de la lâcher. Elle le regarda, étonnée, mais ne s'attarda pas. Elle suivit sa cousine à l'intérieur où six autres personnes l'attendaient. Trois couples aussi disparates les uns que les autres, et pourtant si semblables.

– Esmée et Carlisle Cullen, présenta-t-elle, Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Jasper. Elle serra la main à chacun d'eux, s'étonnant à chaque fois d'avantage de la température glaciale de leur peau, et remarquant encore une fois leurs fascinants yeux dorés et leur peau blafarde...

Son cerveau, encore une fois, tournait à plein régime, analysant et comparant les personnes présentes dans la pièce avec tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, de même que le souvenir d'un certain Sanguini, dont elle avait fait la connaissance lors d'une soirée en sixième année. Non, impossible ! Se pourrait-il que…

– Oh ! fit-elle en même temps qu'une exclamation semblable émanait d'Edward.

Tout le monde se pétrifia dans la pièce, Hermione se précipitant contre le mur le plus proche, entrainant sa cousine avec elle.

– Hey ! s'exclama Bella, proprement choquée. Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

– Elle a deviné pour nous, la coupa Edward alors qu'Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est…

Puis, voyant qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, la Sorcière n'y réfléchit plus, ses réflexes parlant pour elle, elle sortit sa baguette dont elle ne se séparait jamais, puis lui jeta un Stupéfix. Tout le monde regarda, stupéfait, le jet de lumière rouge percuter le torse d'Edward et rebondir sur le mur au-dessus d'elle, qui se baissa en entrainant Bella, complètement sous le choc.

Aussitôt après, des bras d'acier l'encerclèrent et elle se retrouva clouée au sol, sept vampires et sa cousine autour d'elle, qui la regardaient avec méfiance.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce… truc ? demanda Bella, ne sachant pas trop comment nommer ce qu'elle venait de voir.

– Ce sont des vampires ! cria Hermione, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la question.

– Oui, hum… ça, je le sais… avoua-t-elle, penaude, devant le regard ahuri de sa cousine qui tentait de se relever, malgré Jasper qui maintenait toujours ses jambes, sans lui faire mal, toutefois. Mais ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est… Comment tu le sais, toi ? Alors que tu les rencontre pour la première fois…

– Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bout de bois étrange ? demanda Carlisle, en ramassant la baguette d'Hermione. Je n'ai jamais vu ça…

– Elle vient d'un monde un peu différent de celui que nous connaissons… informa Edward.

– PARDON ?! Dirent en chœur Hermione et Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de… tout ça ? demanda la Sorcière, de peur d'en dire trop sur elle.

– Je lis dans les esprits des gens, lui apprit Edward. À propos, qui est Sanguini ?

Hermione était tellement ahurie qu'elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que Jasper l'avait lâchée. Elle resta assise un moment, au milieu du salon des Cullen, à les regarder tour à tour. Eux, la reluquant avec la même curiosité.

– Vous ne me ferez pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pas plus que nous n'en ferions à notre Bella, la rassura Esmée. Et le regard tendre que la femme posa sur elle finit de la mettre en confiance.

– Bien… Euh… par où commencer… réfléchit Hermione qui comprenait que si quelqu'un pouvait gardait un secret, ce serait bien eux. Je suis une… Hum… Une Sorcière.

– AH ! s'esclaffa Emmett d'un rire tonitruant qui les fit tous sursauter. AH ! AH ! AH ! Elle est tordante cette gamine ! Je l'aime déjà… Dommage que tu ais cogné sa tête un peu top fort Jasper…

– Mais, je n'ai pas… s'indigna Jasper, alors qu'Alice posait une main rassurante sur son bras.

Alors, levant les yeux au ciel de dépit, et se disant que de toute façon, leur secret à eux était encore plus incroyable que le sien, Hermione se leva, lentement, et les regarda, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux noisette.

– Accio baguette ! lança-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde, en levant nonchalamment la main droite, sans les quitter des yeux.

Et sous les yeux ahuris de toute l'assemblée, qui pensait tout de même avoir déjà vu pas mal de choses étranges, la baguette sauta des doigts de Carlisle pour venir tranquillement se poser dans la main d'Hermione.

– Nom d'un chien ! s'exclama Bella. Mais tu as toujours été… Enfin… tu es née comme ça ? demanda-t-elle espérant que sa question ne soit pas trop péjorative.

– Oui… en fait, j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière à l'âge de onze ans…

– Mais, tes parents aussi ?

– Non. Je suis ce qu'on appelle dans mon monde, une Née-Moldue.

– Hein ?!

– Et si nous nous installions plus confortablement, Hermione, proposa Carlisle. Je suis certain que tu as énormément de choses à nous apprendre…

– Mais… c'est donnant-donnant… sourit malicieusement la Sorcière, rassérénée par le regard plein de sagesse et de franche curiosité du Chef de famille.

– Bien entendu.

Ils s'installèrent alors dans le grand salon de la villa et Hermione entreprit de leur expliquer le monde auquel elle appartenait. Elle leur parla de Poudlard, des histoires sur les différences du Sang, les sorts, les potions, les baguettes magiques, les différentes créatures, et bien sûr, la Guerre, Voldemort, Harry Potter, et ils en vinrent inévitablement à la raison de sa présence ici.

– Mais alors, résuma Esmée, tu as été obligée de vivre sans tes parents pendant tout ce temps ? Hermione acquiesça et la femme lui tapota le bras d'un geste affectueux. Ma pauvre enfant ! compatit-elle.

– Oui, je sais… tempéra Hermione, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. C'était ça ou bien entrer dans le rang, comme des moutons… Les gens comme moi ont dû se battre pour gagner leur place dans ce monde. Et je ne regrette pas, aujourd'hui.

– Mais tu es si jeune ! Et tu as déjà vécu tant de choses horribles ! s'alarma Esmée.

– Oh, vous savez, Esmée, chez les Sorciers, nous atteignons la majorité à dix-sept ans. J'en ai presque dix-neuf aujourd'hui… Et sans vouloir me vanter, étant la meilleure amie de celui que l'on appelle le Survivant, il a fallut que je développe… disons… certaines compétences… Et, à ma plus grande surprise, je me suis révélée être assez douées pour ça…

– Tu nous ferais une petite démonstration ? demanda Carlisle, avec encore cette lueur de curiosité dans le regard.

– Euh, mais pas sur moi, sourit Edward en pointant du doigt le petit trou brûlé laissé par le sort qu'elle lui avait jeté, sur le devant de sa chemise.

– Je suis désolée pour ça… Mais… je veux bien vous montrer deux ou trois choses…

Elle se leva, réfléchit un instant puis, leva sa baguette. Aussitôt, tous les murs du salon devinrent bleus. Des OH ! admiratifs se firent entendre. Dans un rire, elle transforma la grosse table en bois massif en jacuzzi, et le grand escalier à révolution en toboggan.

– Encore ! réclama Emmett, sous le regard amusé de tous.

Hermione fit apparaitre toute une volée de canaris, qu'elle laissa voleter un petit moment, avant de les transformer en papillons. Puis, d'un Spero Patronum, elle fit apparaitre une loutre argentée qui se mit à courir tout autour d'eux, en pourchassant les papillons.

– Encore ! insista Emmett. Hermione le regarda plus attentivement, et compris que ce géant était en fait un gros nounours… Pire qu'un gosse.

– Comme tu voudras, Emmett… Puis, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui, et cria Aguamenti ! Et il éclata de rire alors qu'il était trempé, s'ébrouant comme un chien sur le tapis du salon.

– Oh, mon tapis… se lamenta Esmée.

– Excusez-moi… Puis, d'un mouvement simple du poignet, elle sécha le sol, et rendit à la pièce son apparence originelle.

– C'était génial, s'émerveilla Bella.

– Oui, absolument époustouflant, renchérit Rosalie, qui parlait pour la première fois, regardant le tee-shirt mouillé coller au torse d'Emmett avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions futures…

– Mais, ce sort, que tu as lancé sur Edward, tout à l'heure, rappela Jasper, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Hermione se rassit, le visage soudain un peu plus sérieux.

– Tous les sorts ne servent pas à la métamorphose. Il en existe d'autres, que l'on appelle Défensifs et Offensifs. Ils servent donc à se défendre, ou bien à attaquer. Celui que j'ai lancé sur Edward, était offensif… Encore une fois, j'en suis navrée, dit-elle au concerné qui leva la main comme pour dire que ce n'était vraiment rien.

– Et ce sort était sensé faire quoi ? demanda Bella.

– Le Stupéfix sert à immobiliser son adversaire. Mais il est réversible, ne t'inquiète pas… Et apparemment, inefficace sur les vampires.

– Il y en a d'autres ? demanda Emmett, qui, visiblement avait encore envie de jouer.

– Oui… mais il vaut mieux aller dehors… Et de préférence dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait voir ça…

– Pas de problème ! Notre terrain de Base-ball… décréta Carlisle. Personne ne viendra, Alice ? Celle-ci se concentra une seconde, puis confirma d'un signe de tête.

Et ils sortirent, excités comme des puces, ravis de ces nouvelles perspectives de jeux.

Bella grimpa sur le dos d'Edward, et Emmett proposa à Hermione de faire de même, sur lui.

– Attention, accroche-toi bien, ça va décoiffer !

Et ils partirent en trombe, Hermione s'émerveillant de la rapidité avec laquelle ils se déplaçaient.

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils furent arrivés dans une grande clairière, bordée d'arbres. Le soleil apparut alors de derrière un nuage, nimbant les immortels d'une parure étincelante comme des diamants.

– Waouh ! s'exclama-t-elle, fascinée. Vous aussi, vous en aurez des choses à me raconter !

– Sans problème ! accepta Alice. Avec tout ce que tu nous as montré, on te doit bien ça !

– Alors ? rappela Emmett, impatient. On continue de jouer ?

– On continue… Mais j'ignore ce qui marchera ou pas.

– On verra bien… commence avec moi, d'accord ?

En rigolant devant cet enfant de deux mètres de haut, Hermione pointa encore une fois sa baguette sur lui :

– Levicorpus ! Et le Géant se retrouva dans les airs, pendu par une cheville et braillant de toute la force de ses poumons sous les fous rires des autres.

– AAAH ! Repose-moi ! Et il retrouva la terre ferme, un peu surpris, mais clairement amusé.

– Mon tour ? demanda Jasper, plein d'espoir.

– Silencio ! Ne voyant rien venir, Jasper voulut lui demander ce que ce sort était sensé faire. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, à sa plus grande stupeur.

– Finite Incantatem, murmura-t-elle, lui rendant la parole.

– Ok… déclara Jasper… Tout ça c'est bien joli, mais ça n'a pas l'air très dangereux, la provoqua-t-il… Nous sommes des vampires, et par définition, immortels… N'as-tu pas quelque chose de plus… impressionnant ?

– Malheureusement, si… mais je ne voudrais pas vous faire mal…

– T'inquiète pas, Fillette, la rassura Emmett, on en a vu d'autres…

– Si vous insistez…

Les vampires s'alignèrent les uns à côté des autres, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée qu'elle leur jette des sorts.

– Expulso ! cria-t-elle en direction de Carlisle. Il fut projeté à une cinquantaine de mètres mais revint à grande vitesse, complètement hilare !

– Furia Chiropera ! Lança elle à Alice et Rosalie, qui étaient côte à côte. Et le maléfice de Chauve-Furie les percuta de plein fouet, les faisant battre des mains en hurlant. Sous les rires des autres.

– Et moi ? demanda Esmée, plein d'espoir elle aussi. Hermione grimaça. Elle hésitait à lui lancer un sort… La tendresse qui émanait de ses yeux dorés ne donnait pas envie de l'attaquer. Mais devinant qu'elle serait déçue si elle était laissée de côté, elle décida de trouver un compromis.

– Confundo ! lança-t-elle. Et Esmée parut perdue un moment, avant de revenir à elle au bout de seulement quelques secondes.

– C'était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-elle.

– Un sortilège de Confusion… Mais il semble que l'effet soit amoindri chez les vampires… D'habitude, à moins de le lever avant, ce sort crée une confusion pendant plusieurs heures.

– Hum… Intéressant, remarqua Carlisle… Tout comme celui que tu as lancé à Edward tout à l'heure. Il semblerait en effet que notre nature soit vraiment efficace contre certains sorts, alors que d'autres nous atteignent assez facilement…

– Oui, il faudra que je réfléchisse à ça… murmura Hermione, plus pour elle-même, même si elle devinait aisément qu'ils l'entendaient parfaitement. Il existe d'autres maléfices, bien entendu, mais je ne veux pas les essayer sur vous. Ils sont vraiment très dangereux… Mortels pour certains… Et j'ignore totalement comment vous réagiriez face à eux…

– Tu as raison… Mieux vaut ne pas tenter l'expérience… confirma Esmée, soudain inquiète pour sa famille.

– Bon, maintenant… à vous… déclara Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres, et les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

Ils lui montrèrent alors tout ce dont ils étaient capables : leur vitesse, leur force, leur capacité à faire des bons de plus de cinquante mètres… Puis, ils parlèrent de choses plus subtiles : le don de prémonition d'Alice, la capacité de Jasper à influer sur les humeurs des autres, celle d'Edward à lire dans les pensées…

Quand elle leur posa des questions sur l'étrange couleur de leurs yeux, elle fût stupéfaite (et rassurée) d'apprendre la teneur de leur régime alimentaire. Elle leur parla alors des Sucettes parfumées au sang, que l'on pouvait trouver dans son monde et de la Potion de Régénération Sanguine.

Hermione leur parla également d'un onguent, l'Anti-Solaris, qu'elle avait appris à fabriquer à Poudlard. Elle avait l'habitude de l'utiliser pour aller à la plage. Aussi, elle supposa qu'en changeant légèrement la recette ou en forçant un peu les doses, il serait efficace sur leur peau, et leur permettrait de sortir en plein soleil sans éblouir tout le monde autour d'eux !

Cette perspective les enchanta au plus haut point, et elle leur promit de sérieusement se pencher sur la question.

Il était tard quand Bella raccompagna Hermione chez Charlie. Celui-ci était déjà couché, et un mot de ses parents, posé sur la table de la cuisine, l'informa qu'elle pourrait emménager dans leur maison à La Push dès le lendemain.

* * *

Voili voilou... Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction d'Hermione ? Et de celle de nos vampires adorés ?

La suite arrive bientôt...


	4. Chap 4 - Histoires effrayantes

Lecteurs du jour, bonjour...

Je vous poste aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre qui nous rapproche doucement du moment que tout le monde attend...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Histoires effrayantes**

Hermione se sentait épuisée, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui serait impossible de trouver le sommeil avant un bon moment. Tout ce que lui avait raconté Bella ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête. Elle se rappelait avec une précision qui la surprit elle-même la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa cousine lors du trajet de retour chez Charlie.

_Flash Back_

_– Alors ? interrogea Bella en entrainant Hermione vers la grosse Mercedes peu après leur départ de la villa Cullen. Telle que je te connais, tu dois avoir quelques questions à me poser, non ?_

_– Oh, pas grand-chose… Juste deux ou trois millions ! s'esclaffa-t-elle en secouant la tête._

_– Alors je t'écoute… Feu à volonté !_

_– Et bien, tout d'abord… Voyons… Comment se fait-il que tu épouses un vampire ?_

_– Alors, ça ! Je me pose encore et toujours la question de savoir pour quelle raison Edward est tombé amoureux de moi ! Mais les faits sont là… Et je l'aime tout autant !_

_– Mais tu es bien consciente que… Enfin… Il est immortel. Et… Excuse-moi, mais… Tu vieilliras… Cela ne te semble pas… Etrange ?_

_– Et bien en fait… comment ta dire ça sans que tu t'affoles… Promets-moi que tu ne vas par hurler._

_– Bella ? Tu me fais peur, là…_

_– Promets…_

_– C'est promis, je ne hurlerai pas…_

_– Ok… euh… souffla-t-elle. J'ai demandé à Edward de me transformer._

_– QUOI ?!_

_– Tu m'avais promis !_

_– Oui, mais tu peux pas me balancer un truc pareil sans t'attendre à ce que je réagisse un minimum !_

_– Dit celle qui a des pouvoirs magiques et qui s'est battue contre les Forces du Mal…_

_– Ok, là tu marques un point !_

_– Ecoute… Toi, tu es une Sorcière. Et il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux me confier car tu fais partie du Secret… Sans compter qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse comprendre mon point de vue !_

_– D'accord… Bon, admettons… Et je suppose que Charlie n'est pas au courant… _

_– Non, admit Bella, tristement. Cela le mettrait trop en danger…_

_– Comment ça ?_

_– Et bien… En fait, comme tu dois bien sûr t'en douter, il existe d'autres vampires, de part le monde… Et j'en ai rencontré quelques uns… Seulement, eux, n'ont pas le même régime alimentaire que les Cullen, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_– Oui, je vois très bien… Tu as de la chance d'en être sortie vivante… Que s'est-il passé ?_

_– Longue histoire… Très longue histoire…_

_– Fais court… Mais je veux savoir…_

_– Ok… Alors disons que… Les Cullen ont voulu faire une fête pour mes dix-huit ans. Mais, maladroite comme je suis, alors que j'ouvrais mes cadeaux, je me suis entaillé le doigt, et j'ai saigné._

_– Oh ! Et avec toute une flopée de vampires autour de toi… Que sait-il passé ? Parce que je suppose que si tu me racontes tout ça, c'est que quelque chose est arrivé. Je me trompe ?_

_– Effectivement, tu as raison… Jazz, enfin, Jasper, qui est « végétarien » depuis moins longtemps que les autres, n'a pas pu se retenir, et il m'a sauté dessus… Du moins c'est ce qu'il a essayé de faire, mais Edward l'a repoussé et Emmett et Rosie l'ont éloigné de moi._

_– Mais alors… Pourtant, aujourd'hui… Enfin, il arrive à rester en ta présence ?_

_– Oh, oui… Mais, il s'en est tellement voulu ! J'ai été très triste pour lui… Bref… trois jours après cet accident, Edward m'a quittée._

_– Pardon ?! Mais, pourquoi ?_

_– En fait, il l'a fait pour ne plus me mettre en danger… dit-elle en secouant la tête, levant les yeux au ciel. L'éternelle histoire de ma vie… Donc, il est parti… plusieurs mois… Ainsi que toute sa famille... Et je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de personne. Je ne savais pas non plus où ils étaient partis… Ils ne m'ont même pas dit au revoir ! Un départ brutal pour soi-disant le rendre moins douloureux… Ça a été horrible, Hermy. J'avais l'impression d'un énorme trou béant dans ma poitrine, et qui ne se refermerait jamais !_

_– Je veux bien te croire… Mais il est revenu, non ?_

_– Pas exactement… En fait, c'est moi qui suis allée le chercher…_

_– Comment ça ? Et comment savais-tu où le trouver ?_

_– En fait, c'est Alice qui est revenue, pour vérifier si j'étais bien vivante… Dans une de ses visions, elle avait vu que j'avais sauté d'une falaise…_

_– Hein ? Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Tu étais si désespérée ?_

_– Non ! Non, je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider ! Mais Alice en a sauté à la même conclusion… Alors elle est venue vérifier. Seulement, voilà, Rosalie, croyant bien faire, a dit à Edward que j'étais morte. Et… il a voulu me suivre dans la tombe._

_– Mais… C'est impossible. Les vampires sont immortels… Ils ne peuvent pas se suicider… Même si je trouve la situation très romantique, rajouta Hermione pour ne pas minimiser le geste digne de _Romeo et Juliette_._

_– Oui, en effet, c'est très mélodramatique… Mais, il existe un moyen de les tuer… En fait, il suffit de les démembrer et de les brûler… expliqua Bella avec une grimace._

_– Et donc, il a essayé de faire ça ?_

_– Pas lui… Techniquement impossible… Et, comme il lui était intolérable de demander à sa famille de le faire – ce que, de toute façon, ils auraient refusé – il est allé voir ceux qui seraient le plus susceptibles de le faire._

_– Qui donc ?_

_– Les Volturi. C'est un clan de vampires, qui vit à Volterra, en Italie. Ils sont un peu les régisseurs de la communauté vampirique… Ils font en quelque sorte respecter leurs lois… Notamment la plus importante de toutes, celle qui consiste à garder leur existence secrète…_

_– Oui, je peux comprendre ça… Mais pour quelle raison auraient-ils tué Edward ? Avait-il commis une infraction ?_

_– Non ! Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de le faire !_

_– Comment ça ?_

_– Alice a eu une vision… Bella eut tout à coup un violent frisson à ce souvenir, et fut reconnaissante à Hermione de ne pas lui demander de détails… Et du coup, je suis allée avec elle en Italie, pour qu'Edward me voit et sache que j'étais vivante… Bref… C'est là que j'ai rencontré les Volturi qui ont posé un ultimatum, puisque je connaissais leur secret : soit ils me tuaient immédiatement, soit je devenais une des leurs !_

_– Waouh ! Cornélien comme choix ! C'est donc pour cette raison que tu as souhaité te transformer… Je peux comprendre ça…_

_– Ça, et aussi le fait que je n'envisage pas de vivre sans Edward… Ni Edward sans moi… Et puis… Il faut rajouter également le fait qu'il y aura toujours un vampire pour vouloir me tuer… Une en particulier…_

_– Encore ? Mais tu les attires, ma parole ! _

_– Edward est du même avis, figure-toi… Elle s'appelle Victoria. Et elle est toujours à mes trousses… Il y a deux ans, Edward, avec l'aide de Jazz et Emmett, a été forcé de tuer son compagnon, James, qui m'avait séquestrée pour pouvoir me tuer… Et puis, un peu plus tard, alors que j'étais seule, sans Edward, c'est un autre de ses amis, Laurent, qui a voulu me tuer… Là aussi, je l'ai échappé belle… Lui, il a été tué par les…_

_Bella se tut soudain, catastrophée à l'idée d'avoir trop parlé. Hermione le remarqua et la regarda avec suspicion. Elle décida de creuser un peu plus…_

_– Et donc ? Laurent a été tué… Par d'autres vampires ? Qui t'on laissé la vie sauve ?_

_– Euh… Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire…_

_– Bella… Faut-il te rappeler ce que je suis ?_

_– Oui, bon… Tu as sûrement raison… En fait, les vampires ont un ennemi mortel…_

_– Les loups-garous ?proposa Hermione qui connaissait depuis longtemps les histoires sur les créatures magiques._

_– Pas exactement… Ces loups-là ne sont pas des loups-garous… Ils n'ont pas été mordus… Ils naissent avec les gènes lupins qui restent en sommeil… Et ces gènes sont réveillés par l'arrivée d'un vampire dans les environs de leur territoire…_

_– D'accord… Des vampires, gentils, des vampires méchants, des loups pour les tuer… résuma Hermione. Mais dans quel pays suis-je tombée ? rigola-t-elle. _

_– C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit quand j'ai appris tout ça…_

_Hermione se rendit compte qu'elles étaient garées devant chez Charlie et elle ignorait depuis combien de temps, tellement elle trouvait la conversation passionnante…_

_– Bon, je vais te laisser aller retrouver ton vampire… J'imagine qu'il t'attend pour aller dormir…_

_– Il ne dort pas, lança Bella en passant. Mais il est vrai qu'il m'attend…_

_– Il ne dort pas ? Jamais ? Bella secoua la tête. Waouh ! Et bien… ça ne doit pas être de tout repos quand on sort avec un vampire… Au fait… Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, mais… ça n'a pas dû être évident, la première fois que vous avez… enfin… Tu vois ?_

_– Oh, rougit Bella. En fait, Nous n'avons jamais… En fait, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir insisté… Mais il a peur de me faire mal…_

_– Aïe… mais alors… Rien du tout avant que tu sois transformée ? se navra Hermione, compatissante._

_– En fait, je ne lui ai pas encore dit, mais je compte bien profiter de notre lune de miel… sourit-elle malicieusement… Et puis, je trouve que ce sera le meilleur moment pour procéder à ma transformation… Tu ne trouves pas ?_

_– Et comment ! Je n'ai aucune expérience en la matière, mais… Je pense que la situation doit être terriblement excitante ! Je me souviens avoir lu dans pas mal de livres, à Poudlard, que la morsure aurait des vertus aphrodisiaques… _

_– Et bien, en fait, c'est aussi ce que Rosalie m'a raconté… Tu sais, elle et Emmett sont de vrais obsédés… Et ils se mordent souvent… Bella rigola et Hermione la suivit, essayant de ne pas trop imaginer la situation. _

_– Ok… Et bien, patience, alors, plus qu'une semaine à attendre, et tu pourras enfin savourer les joies du sexe avec un vampire… Surtout s'il ne dort jamais, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil entendu qui fit rougir sa cousine._

_– C'est ça… Allez, bonne nuit…_

_– Bonne nuit. _

_Et Hermione descendit de la voiture._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Alors qu'elle s'était enfin endormie, Hermione se retrouva tout à coup au beau milieu d'une clairière, différente de celle où elle avait été avec les Cullen. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus petite, entourée d'arbres, parfaitement ronde, maculée de fleurs violettes, jaunes et blanches. Elle était allongée sur le dos sur une grande couverture beige, les yeux fermés. Elle portait une robe pastel légère, fermée par des boutons, dont les trois premiers étaient ouverts, laissant apparaitre la naissance de ses seins.

À ses côtés, un jeune homme dont elle ne distinguait pas le visage, le torse nu et musclé, la peau couleur caramel, et un short en jean élimé. Il était allongé sur le flan, appuyé sur un coude, face à elle, et lui caressait le visage avec un brin d'herbe, qu'il faisait doucement courir sur sa peau claire, descendant dans son cou, puis continuant sensuellement sa course dans son décolleté.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler alors que des lèvres douces et chaudes remplaçaient le brin d'herbe dans son cou, puis sur ses seins, tandis qu'une grande main remontait tout doucement le bas de sa robe pour caresser sa cuisse.

– Je t'aime, Hermione, plus que ma propre vie, déclara le jeune inconnu en continuant ses caresses.

– Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle alors que la main douce et aventureuse se rapprochait de plus en plus de son intimité.

Elle exhala un long soupir alors que le garçon, qui passait désormais sa langue sur la peau brûlante de ses seins, faisait passer ses doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte…

Hermione ouvrit tout à coup les yeux.

Troublée, en proie à une vive émotion, elle se retrouva assise sur son lit, transpirante, la respiration heurtée, le cœur battant la chamade et le bas-ventre en feu.

Qui était-il ? Qui était ce garçon dont elle n'avait pas vu le visage et qu'elle était pourtant persuadée de connaitre ? Et pourquoi ce rêve l'avait-il mise dans un état pareil ?

Il lui semblait qu'elle sentait encore ses lèvres chaudes sur ses seins et sa main douce caresser sa peau. Qu'elle entendait encore ses mots d'amour dans sa tête… Et cette voix, si chaude, si profonde… si sensuelle et envoutante…

Merlin ! Qui était-il ? Elle fit rapidement le compte de ce dont elle se rappelait de lui, avant de tout oublier. Ses cheveux courts, noirs et brillants, et dont les pointes partaient dans tous les sens à cause de la légère brise. Sa peau, caramel doré, qui semblait si soyeuse. Et ses yeux… maintenant qu'elle y repensait, c'était la seule partie de son visage qu'elle avait eu la chance de voir. Ses yeux étaient bruns, sombres, et profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

Mais, ce qui l'avait littéralement retournée, c'était le comportement de ce garçon avec elle. Ses gestes débordaient d'amour, de tendresse et de désir brûlant…

Plus que cela, il émanait de lui un tel degré d'adoration et de dévouement, qu'elle sentait qu'il lui aurait été impossible de lui résister…

Si tant est qu'elle ait vraiment voulu… lui résister…

* * *

Et bien, et bien... Elle fait des rêves un peu coquins notre petite Hermione... C'est pas très très bien, tout ça...

Allez, une petite review et Jacob viendra peupler les vôtres...


	5. Chap 5 - Imprégnation - Partie 1

Lecteurs du jour, bonjour !

Voici enfin **LE** chapitre. Celui que tout le monde attendait !

Toutefois, étant donné sa longueur (_pas moins de 16 pages Word ! C'est un record !_), il m'a fallu le couper en deux parties... pour votre plus grand plaisir... Niark niark niark !

Voilà...

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je voudrais juste répondre à certaines questions récurrentes :

- Je n'ai pas de rythme défini de publication : j'ai un mari, des enfants et un boulot qui ne tient absolument pas compte des jours, des nuits et des week-end... Je publie donc dès que je suis en mesure de le faire.

- Il faut toutefois savoir que quelques soient mes fictions, j'ai toujours plusieurs chapitres d'avances. Et qu'il m'arrive de temps en temps de les retravailler un peu juste avant de les publier : correction de fautes, tournures de phrases ou encore ajout d'un ou deux paragraphes pour agrémenter l'histoire...

- Il faut savoir aussi que, même si je n'ai pas énormément de fictions à mon actif (6, c'est déjà pas si mal), je les ai toutes terminées (sauf bien entendu "_La Lionne et ses Serpents_", qui, elle, ne sera jamais vraiment finie, car, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, cette fiction est sensée ne jamais se terminer, puisque je rajoute des chapitres au gré de mon humeur !), et aucune n'a été abandonnées en cours de route...

- Et pour finir, je suis également en train d'écrire une nouvelle fiction (Dramione, Rating M, of course !) que je n'ai pas encore publiée car j'attends d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance...

Concernant le fond de mon histoire, une question revient souvent concernant cette chère Leah... Alors, pour répondre sans trop spolier, effectivement, j'ai prévu quelque chose pour elle. Je trouve qu'elle souffre trop dans les Tomes de Stephenie Meyer... Alors, je lui réserve quelques surprises...

Voilà... cette fois, j'ai fini avec mon blabla...

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Imprégnation - partie 1**

– Jake ! fit la voix de son père depuis le salon. Dépêche-toi de te préparer ! Jack vient de m'appeler, sa voiture est en panne. Je lui ai dit que tu irais les chercher Maggie et lui pour les emmener au mariage.

– Et toi ? cria-t-il en retour.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Sue passera me prendre, et Seth m'aidera à monter dans la voiture. Tout est déjà arrangé.

– Ok, je descends…

Puis, la mort dans l'âme, il enfila les vêtements qui seraient témoins du pire jour de son existence, puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre sa Bella de renoncer à ce mariage contre nature. Il descendit enfin, et d'un signe de tête accablé, salua son père, toujours dans le salon. Il prit les clés de la grosse familiale qu'il avait fini de retaper quelques semaines plus tôt et démarra.

Tout en roulant, et faisant tout pour ne pas cogiter sur ce qui se passerait inévitablement dans quelques heures, il pensa au couple vers lequel il se dirigeait. Jack et Maggie Granger avaient débarqué de nulle part un peu plus de deux ans auparavant. Charlie avait parlé d'une étrange histoire de protection de témoins, ou bien il ne savait plus trop quoi…

Le fait était, en tout cas, que Billy les avait autorisés à vivre à La Push, dans l'ancienne maison des Clearwater et avec l'accord de ceux-ci. Sue avait en effet voulu déménager avec ses enfants dans une autre maison, la première lui rappelant trop son défunt mari…

Les Granger étaient dentistes, et avaient ouvert un petit cabinet dans le village, qui, peu à peu, avait pris des allures de dispensaire. Mais ce nouveau statut n'avait pas semblé les déranger outre mesure… Ces gens avaient vraiment le cœur sur la main : on pouvait les appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, qu'ils accouraient sans rechigner.

Leur arrivée avait rendu un fier service aux habitants de la Réserve. Le dernier médecin qui avait exercé au village était mort six ans plus tôt, et personne n'avait repris le flambeau par la suite. Les jeunes partant faire leurs études ailleurs, ne revenaient que rarement s'installer ici !

Depuis lors, les Quileutes avaient été contraints d'attendre le médecin de la Tribu Makah qui venait trois fois par semaine tenir une permanence au village…

Donc, les dentistes avaient fini par étendre leurs compétences à la médecine générale. Maggie, qui avait également quelques notions de pratique, avait accepté d'endosser le rôle de sage-femme, gynécologue et pédiatre… Mais quand le cas dépassait leurs compétences, ils n'hésitaient pas à faire appel au Docteur Cullen, qu'ils avaient rencontré lors d'une visite aux urgences peu après leur arrivée. Une discussion en entrainant une autre, ils avaient fini par se lier d'amitié, et, pour une obscure raison que Jacob tentait encore de comprendre, Bella leur rendait très souvent visite…

Ils étaient donc devenus des membres importants de la communauté, et tout le monde les respectait (en dépit de leur sincère amitié avec le Docteur Cullen et sa femme). De ce fait, personne n'avait vraiment cherché à savoir pourquoi ils avaient été contraints de vivre là, sous la protection du Chef Swan, qui semblait, bizarrement, particulièrement protecteur envers eux…

Jacob se gara dans la petite allée qui bordait le jardin attenant à la grande maison aux murs délavés et fût surpris d'y voir l'ancienne camionnette de Bella, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là et aussi pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas utilisée pour se rendre chez les Cullen.

Il regarda machinalement l'heure sur le cadran du tableau de bord, et constata que la cérémonie allait commencer dans un peu plus de deux heures… Une petite voix perfide dans sa tête lui fit remarquer que s'il trainait encore un peu, ils seraient en retard, et donc, ne verrait pas sa jolie Bella épouser ce monstre de buveur de sang !

Il descendit de la voiture, fit quelques pas en direction de la porte et sonna.

– Chéri ? Tu peux ouvrir, ça doit être Jacob ! fit la voix de Maggie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un homme souriant en costume sombre.

– Salut Doc !

– Salut Jacob ! répondit Jack en lui serrant la main. Entre, Maggie est bientôt prête, elle aide notre fille à se coiffer…

– Votre fille ? s'étonna l'Indien.

– Oh, oui, c'est vrai que tu ne la connais pas. Hermione est arrivée il y a seulement quelques jours…

– Vous n'aviez jamais parlé d'enfant…

– Une longue histoire… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? éluda l'homme avant d'avoir à regretter d'en avoir trop dit.

– Oui, avec plaisir, merci.

Il partit en direction de la cuisine et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un pichet de citronnade et deux verres. Il servit Jacob avant de se servir à son tour. Le jeune homme but une gorgée et frissonna. Jamais il n'avait goûté pareil breuvage… Ce n'était pourtant pas sa première citronnade, mais il n'en avait jamais bue une aussi savoureuse.

– C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ?

– Un vrai délice… J'ai jamais rien bu de si bon… Il y a un ingrédient secret ? demanda-t-il en regardant attentivement l'intérieur de son verre, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre que du citron, du sucre et de l'eau.

– Sais pas… C'est Hermione qui l'a faite… Il faudra qu'on lui demande… Mais elle donne rarement ses secrets de cuisine !

– Et elle a bien raison, ajouta malicieusement Maggie, qui venait de descendre les marches depuis l'étage.

– Maggie, vous êtes radieuse, s'émerveilla Jacob en se levant pour la saluer.

– Oh, je te remercie, dit-elle en rougissant. Elle portait une robe légère à volants, dans les tons rose pastel, qui faisait ressortir son teint légèrement halé.

– Mimine ! appela son père, nous t'attendons ma chérie ! Il ne faudrait pas être en retard !

– J'arrive, fit une voix étrangement chargée de trémolos, venant de l'étage.

– Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda l'homme à sa femme, inquiet.

– Elle dit qu'elle se sent bizarre depuis ce matin… Ça va lui passer…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

À l'étage, Hermione ne comprenait pas bien ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Forks. Mais cette fois-ci, la sensation qui étreignait sa poitrine n'avait cessé d'augmenter depuis. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait un léger malaise peu avant que sa mère ne descende.

Inquiète, celle-ci avait voulu l'ausculter, mais la Sorcière avait refusé, prétextant qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre d'avantage ce Jacob qui était gentiment venu les chercher. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle boirait une Potion Revigorante qu'elle avait ramenée de chez elle. Rassurée, sa mère était descendue.

Elle se passa un peu d'eau fraîche derrière la nuque, veillant bien à ne pas gâcher son maquillage, puis descendit lentement les escaliers, la sensation augmentant d'avantage à chacun de ses pas.

Arrivée à la dernière marche, alors que ses yeux noisette se posaient sur le jeune indien qui s'était retourné vers elle, elle s'écroula.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jacob entendit une porte se refermer à l'étage, puis des pas légers dans l'escalier. De l'endroit où il était, alors qu'il s'était levé pour accueillir Maggie, il distinguait à présent deux petits pieds emprisonnés dans des escarpins mauves à hauts talons qui descendaient marche après marche, lentement, comme si la personne à qui ils appartenaient était aussi réticente que lui à se rendre à ce foutu mariage.

À cette pensée, il sentit son estomac se tordre encore d'avantage et sa poitrine se serrer comme dans un étau. Il regardait ces pieds descendre comme s'ils marquaient le temps qui lui restait…

Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac… Comme les secondes qui le rapprochaient inévitablement de cette maudite cérémonie. Puis, les pieds firent place à des mollets fins puis à des genoux. Juste au-dessus, une mousseline parme habillait le corps mince et élancé qui descendait.

Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac… Un ruban de satin d'un ton à peine plus foncé que la robe était noué juste au-dessous d'une poitrine qui paraissait ferme et galbée, emprisonnée dans un décolleté sage. Deux bras terminés par des mains aux ongles vernis firent à leur tour leur apparition, tenant la rampe comme pour ne pas tomber.

Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac… Un menton, une bouche aux lèvres roses et pulpeuses et un petit nez rond, un peu retroussé, arrivèrent ensuite. Jacob suffoquait, à deux doigts de s'écrouler par terre : le temps était presque fini, et l'heure de partir à l'échafaud allait sonner.

Tic… Tac… Ti… Et elle leva ses yeux noisette vers lui.

Le sol, qu'il avait depuis toujours senti clairement sous ses pieds, disparut tout à coup. Tout ce qui l'entourait s'éteignit soudain : le salon dans lequel il se trouvait, le gentil couple avec lequel il plaisantait, la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait, les raisons de sa présence ici, tout ce qui le tourmentait jusqu'à ces dernières secondes…

Tout.

L'attraction qu'il ressentit brutalement envers elle était si intense qu'il se demandait s'il y survivrait. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu, tout ce que ses frères à qui c'était arrivé lui avaient raconté, tout ce que relataient les légendes anciennes de son peuple…Tout cela n'était rien.

Jamais aucun récit, aucune histoire, aucune expérience n'aurait pu le préparer à _ça_. Ce n'était rien, comparé à ce qu'il ressentait.

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter, ses poumons et son cerveau se vider, ses os se liquéfier, ses muscles fondre, ses tendons se dissoudre, son corps entier se comprimer, comme s'il allait disparaitre à jamais.

Mais, paradoxalement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, aussi fort, aussi invincible !

Une envie, impérieuse, exigeante, irrésistible de toucher cette fille, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, qu'elle existait vraiment, le dévora littéralement, si bien que son pied avança de lui-même, comme régit par une volonté propre.

Dans le même temps, une image, en contradiction totale avec ce que son corps réclamait éperdument, afflua dans son esprit. L'image d'une fille aux longs cheveux bruns un peu ondulés, au regard chocolat et aux joues roses, se mariant avec un vampire aux yeux dorés et au cœur mort.

Le contraste entre ce que son corps et son cœur ressentaient pour cette fille devant lui et ce que son esprit voulait lui montrer fut tellement violant qu'il le fit revenir sur Terre.

Il remarqua qu'il était tombé à genoux, mais que sa faiblesse était totalement passée inaperçue, car les deux parents s'étaient précipités sur leur fille, qui tentait de se relever du sol où elle semblait avoir chuté.

– Mimine ! s'affola l'homme, la soulevant sans peine.

– Je vais bien, papa… J'ai juste raté la dernière marche, mentit Hermione, en lançant un coup d'œil à Jacob, toujours par terre, à la dérobée. Celui-ci profita d'ailleurs de la diversion pour se relever discrètement.

– Tu es sûre que ça va, ma chérie ? s'enquit sa mère.

– Oui, maman, ne t'inquiète pas… Juste ma cheville qui s'est tordue avec mes talons… Allons-y, maintenant, ou bien nous serons en retard.

– Comme tu veux, accepta le père. Puis, passant devant Jacob, il se souvint tout à coup de sa présence. Oh, excuse-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Chérie, je te présente Jacob Black. Jake, voici notre fille, Hermione.

– Enchanté, fit Jacob dans un souffle, tant il avait de peine à se remettre de l'étau de sa poitrine. Puis, sans même y réfléchir, il s'avança la main tendue.

Une décharge électrique parcourut tout son corps, partant de la petite main fraîche qu'il serrait dans la sienne jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Il sentit ses poils se dresser partout sur son corps et un crépitement tout autour d'eux.

Gênée, Hermione, qui avait ressenti exactement la même chose, retira rapidement sa main, de peur que sa magie n'explose tout autour d'elle.

Puis, en silence, ils rejoignirent les deux adultes qui avaient commencé à sortir pour rejoindre la voiture.

Jacob, perdu dans ses pensées, monta comme un robot sur le siège conducteur, écoutant sans vraiment les entendre les babillages de Jack qui s'asseyait du côté passager. Il attendit que Maggie et Hermione entrent à leur tour dans l'habitacle, puis jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur pour reculer dans l'allée.

Grosse erreur.

Hermione était pile dans son champ de vision, puis qu'elle était juste derrière lui, et ses yeux étaient rivés sur son reflet, lui coupant littéralement le souffle.

Au prix d'un effort monumental, il réussit à la quitter des yeux, au moins le temps de faire demi-tour et de s'engager sur la route de Forks. Mais Hermione ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde. Elle non plus n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux. Et il sentait son regard noisette lui brûler la nuque.

Mais ce que la Sorcière ignorait, c'était qu'une guerre sans merci faisait rage dans la tête de Jacob. Un conflit sans pitié entre son corps et sa tête. Le premier désirait Hermione de toutes les manières imaginables, tandis que le second refusait de lâcher prise et d'oublier Bella. Les deux camps défendant farouchement leurs droits, le pauvre cœur de Jacob n'arrivait pas à savoir dans quelle direction aller.

Une litanie sans fin et obsédante passait et repassait en boucle : Hermione. Bella. Hermione. Bella. Hermione. Bella. Bella. Hermione. Bella. Bella… Hermione… Bella… Et à chaque fois qu'il levait un peu trop les yeux, il tombait sur ce regard scrutateur dans le miroir, qui ne le lâchait pas. Et la litanie recommençait… encore, et toujours…

Pendant ce temps, grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés, il commençait à sentir et ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait pas remarquées auparavant, tant il était accaparé par les changements qui s'opéraient en lui. Il entendait le cœur d'Hermione battre la chamade, à l'instar du sien. Mais pire encore, il se rendit compte qu'ils battaient à l'unisson. Et à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient dans le miroir, ils avaient un raté, au même moment.

Il entendait sa respiration, aussi, se couper par moment. Mais, autre changement imperceptible, qui passait inaperçu pour une personne normalement constituée, était la température du corps de la jeune fille. Elle avait gagné presque un degré, et il la sentait aussi fiévreuse pour lui, que lui l'était pour elle…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent chez les Cullen et l'odeur des vampires l'assaillit de plein fouet, ce qui le fit grimacer, mais eut don de lui remettre les idées en place.

Les quatre personnes descendirent de la voiture, et les deux adultes se dépêchèrent d'aller saluer Carlisle et Esmée.

Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner avant de faire une chose qu'il regretterait à coup sûr, comme plaquer Hermione contre la voiture, par exemple, Jacob sentit une petite main lui attraper le bras. Il stoppa net, mais ne se retourna pas, sachant très bien _qui_ le retenait.

– Jacob ? fit la voix timide d'Hermione. Et un violent frisson le fit vaciller, à l'entente de son prénom dans sa bouche. Il ne put se résoudre à lui tourner le dos plus longtemps. Il soupira puis se retourna.

– Oui… Et il sembla se noyer dans ses yeux. Il déglutit bruyamment, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle soit si près de lui. Il sentait son haleine chaude et parfumée lui chatouiller le visage. Et ses lèvres l'attirer inexorablement.

– Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? demanda-elle d'une voix douce.

– Euh…

Il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision, entre s'acharner à poursuivre un amour perdu, sans espoir et à sens unique et le chemin que le Destin avait tracé pour lui. Il avait besoin de gagner du temps. Aussi décida-t-il de faire comme si de rien n'était…

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité d'Hermione, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore… Elle sourcilla et il comprit très vite qu'elle n'en avait pas cru un mot.

– Tiens, donc ! Il est donc habituel que tu te retrouves au sol à chaque fois que tu rencontres une fille, et qu'une simple poignée de mains provoque des étincelles… Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Je suis tombée également, je te rappelle. Et je sens, moi aussi, les crépitements qui nous entourent quand nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre…

– C'est faux… souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, refusant encore et toujours de lâcher prise.

– Jacob… s'exaspéra-t-elle. Et il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux à sa supplique, une violente envie de happer ses lèvres le poussant dangereusement vers l'avant. Explique-moi, s'il-te-plaît…

– Plus tard… Promis… répondit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser sa main sur sa joue, le cœur battant et la respiration heurtée. Tes… parents… vont s'inquiéter… bafouilla-t-il.

Il se retourna, marchant rapidement vers la maison où il savait qu'il trouverait Bella, laissant une Hermione des plus confuses en arrière. Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle se dirigeait elle aussi vers la villa.

* * *

Et voilà... pour la première partie de ce chapitre ! Oui, je sais, c'est cruel ! Mais il me tarde vraiment d'avoir vos réactions... Histoire de voir si je vous poste la suite... Je me tâte encore... lol !

Allez... A vos marques... Prêts ? REVIEWS !


	6. Chap 6 Imprégnation - Partie 2

Lecteurs du jour, bonjour !

Voici la suite de l'imprégnation de Jacob et Hermione... J'espère que vous l'aimerez, en tout cas, moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire !

Avant que certains me sautent à la gorge (sans quoi je me trouverai dans l'incapacité d'écrire la suite de cette fic ^.^) je me dois d'éclaircir un point important concernant l'imprégnation dans ma fiction, étant donné que cela m'a été plus ou moins reproché plusieurs fois :

Je sais très bien que Stephenie Mayer décrit ce phénomène comme n'ayant strictement aucun rapport avec le désir sexuel... Et pour cause, puisque une imprégnation Quil/Claire et Jacob/Renesmée serait parfaitement glauque et mal vue ! Mais je tiens à préciser que je ne suis **PAS** Stephenie Mayer, et que, contrairement à elle, moi, j'écris des LEMON... Autrement dit, je me sers de ses personnages pour leur faire faire plein de choses plus ou moins cochonceteuses... Entre personnes parfaitement consentantes, évidemment ! De plus, vous ne verrez apparaître dans ma fic ni Claire, ni Renesmée, aussi mignonnes soient-elles.

Voilà... c'est pour cette raison que dans mon histoire, Jacob et Hermione éprouvent l'un pour l'autre un très fort désir physique... entre autres...

Maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir la suite... BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Chapitre 6 - Imprégnation - Partie 2

Jacob entra dans cette maison où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. L'odeur l'assaillit de nouveau, pire qu'au dehors, le révulsant carrément. Mais il n'avait pas le choix… Il fallait qu'il la voie. Il fallait qu'il lui parle… une dernière fois avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il devait comprendre… Il devait savoir quoi faire, quelle décision prendre.

Tout le poussait vers Hermione, désormais. Il ressentait, maintenant, le manque qu'il éprouvait alors qu'il était séparé d'elle. Il revoyait l'image, dans sa tête, alors qu'ils étaient encore près de la voiture, tous les deux. Il s'était vu coller sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes et la plaquer contre cette foutue voiture, juste pour sentir son petit corps chaud contre le sien. Le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle n'avait d'égal que le sentiment de dévotion, l'amour sans borne et tout aussi inattendu, incompréhensible et irrésistible qu'il lui portait.

Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas… Il le refusait… et n'en souffrait que d'avantage.

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si, au lieu de se battre contre lui-même, comme il le faisait depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Hermione, il avait laissé le Destin décider pour lui. S'il avait laissé la magie opérer et guider simplement son corps vers le sien.

Mais faire entrer la magie de l'Imprégnation, et donc faire entrer Hermione, signifiait faire sortir Bella. Et cela, il en était incapable. Cela reviendrait à renier l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Cela signifierait baisser les bras et l'abandonner à une sangsue sans âme et aux crocs acérés.

En faisant cela, il la perdrait. Et perdre Bella voudrait dire perdre une partie de lui…

Et se perdre à jamais…

Un grondement sourd venant de derrière lui fit stopper net ses élucubrations de même que ses pas.

– Que fais-tu ici, Cabot !

– Bonjour à toi aussi, Blondie ! répondit narquoisement Jacob à Rosalie. Je viens voir Bella.

– Elle est occupée… Elle doit épouser mon frère dans un peu plus d'une heure, je te signale. Ce n'est pas le moment d'aller lui saper le moral, l'avertit Rosalie, qui connaissait parfaitement les sentiments du Quileute pour sa future belle-sœur.

– Hey ! Lâche-le un peu, tu veux, Rose ! intervint une petite voix féminine derrière eux. Et Jacob fût soulager de trouver Alice, la seule avec qui il s'entendait à peu près bien. Ses allures de gentil petit lutin contrebalançant, à ses yeux, sa condition de vampire. Elle se trouve à l'étage, l'informa-t-elle. Deuxième porte à gauche.

– Merci. Puis, après un sourire goguenard à Rosalie qui répondit par un feulement, il monta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione marcha comme un zombie jusqu'à la villa où elle devait rejoindre sa cousine, comme elle lui avait promis, avant la cérémonie.

Elle était encore toute retournée de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Et, elle devait bien se l'avouer : elle n'avait rien compris ! Et Hermione n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre !

Mais tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti dépassait son entendement… Et, là, tout de suite, elle se sentait démunie. Se serait-elle retrouvée à Poudlard, elle aurait sans hésité foncé tout droit à la bibliothèque… Mais là, ici, elle n'avait aucune référence à laquelle se vouer.

Son cerveau, véritable machine pourtant surentrainée depuis des années, était littéralement en surchauffe, et elle s'attelait à démêler l'inextricable amas d'informations qui l'assaillaient. Son esprit logique s'empressant de les classer du mieux qu'il pouvait et le plus rapidement possible.

D'abord, ce qu'elle avait ressenti, juste après avoir posé ses yeux sur Jacob. Une impression de vide était apparue tout autour d'eux. Elle n'avait plus vu que lui, comme si tout le reste ne comptait plus, ou même n'existait plus. Ce vide lui avait alors semblé insignifiant, du moment qu'il était là, _lui_.

Elle avait senti son cœur s'arrêter quelques secondes, puis reprendre ses battements à une allure folle. L'air, jusque-là contenu dans ses poumons avait tout à coup disparu, la faisant haleter jusqu'à suffoquer.

Ensuite, elle avait eu une indescriptible envie de lui sauter dessus, de coller son corps contre le sien, de goûter à ses lèvres charnues ! C'était une envie écrasante, vertigineuse, et totalement déraisonnable ! Et absolument pas dans ses habitudes !

Ce désir avait été si puissant, si brutal, que son corps ne l'avait pas supporté, et ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous elle, entrainant sa chute…

Quelques secondes après, alors qu'elle lui avait serré la main, elle avait dû rapidement la lâcher, tant l'électricité crépitait dans l'air, tout autour d'eux. Elle avait alors eu très peur que cette manifestation aussi inattendue qu'inexplicable ne fasse exploser sa magie hors de son corps…

Dans la voiture, cette attirance s'était transformée en un véritable magnétisme. Fascinant et dangereux à la fois. Alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux des siens dans le rétroviseur, elle avait été forcée de caler ses mains sous ses cuisses pour ne pas qu'elles partent d'elles-mêmes caresser la nuque de ce Jacob dont elle ignorait l'existence encore quelques minutes avant ! Elle s'étonnait encore que ses parents n'aient rien remarqué…

Et enfin, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés, il avait tenté de fuir. Mais, comme si elle avait anticipé la réaction de cet Indien beau à en tomber à la renverse, elle l'avait retenu. Avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa main s'était posée d'elle-même sur le bras du Quileute, qui s'était arrêté net.

Là encore, les crépitements avaient retenti dans l'air, mais les ayant anticipés, elle avait pu canaliser sa magie à temps et la contrôler.

Elle lui avait demandé une explication, presque convaincue que lui, connaissait les raisons de cet étrange phénomène, mais il avait joué les ignorants, remarquant tout de même qu'elle n'était pas dupe…

Elle l'avait vu esquisser un pas vers elle et s'arrêter aussitôt. Elle l'avait senti se rapprocher d'elle. Elle avait eu envie de se jeter sur lui. Mais il avait caressé tendrement sa joue, lui avait promis de lui parler plus tard.

Alors, elle l'avait laissé partir…

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle arriva à l'entrée de la maison. Elle croisa Emmett et Jazz qui lui demandèrent, comme à chaque fois qu'ils la voyaient, de leur faire, discrètement, un petit tour de magie.

Dépitée devant ces grands enfants de presque cent ans d'existence et, il fallait bien l'avouer, toujours aussi amusée, elle changea la cravate de Jasper en nœud papillon, et la couleur de la chemise d'Emmett. Pour la forme, elle fit apparaître de nouveau une demi-douzaine de petits canaris, qui montèrent dans les étages en piaillant à tue-tête.

Heureux et gloussant comme des gosses, ils la laissèrent passer, lui indiquant que Bella l'attendait dans la salle de bain d'Alice, où elle se dépêcha de monter.

Se retrouvant devant la porte, la Sorcière s'apprêtait à toquer lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix, qu'elle reconnut sans peine :

– … ne peux pas faire ça, Jake ! cria Bella. Hermione est ma cousine !

– Ta cousine ? Je me suis imprégné de ta _cousine_ ?! C'est la meilleure de l'année celle-là !

– C'est fabuleux, au contraire ! Elle connait déjà tout sur les vampires et je lui ai un peu parlé des loups…

– Tu as fait quoi ?! De quel droit tu…

– Mais ne panique pas ! Elle aussi est tenue au Secret ! C'est une… enfin… Elle t'expliquera ça mieux que moi… Mais elle ignore tout de _qui_ sont ces loups, de même qu'elle n'a jamais entendu parler de l'imprégnation…

– Alors, là, ça tombe bien ! Je n'ai aucune envie de lui en parler !

– QUOI ?! Mais tu débloques complètement, là !

– Et pourquoi ?!

– Pourquoi ? ! Mais t'es malade ! s'indigna Bella qui hurlait tellement qu'un autre voix se fit bientôt entendre dans la salle de bain.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda celle qu'Hermione reconnut comme Alice, qui avait certainement dû passer par la fenêtre. Pourquoi vous criez comme ça ?

– Jacob s'est imprégné d'Hermione, expliqua Bella. Mais cet imbécile de Loup le refuse !

– Tu le _refuse_s ? Mais pourquoi ?! C'est au contraire une excellente nouvelle ! Tu te rends compte, Jacob, tu as enfin trouvé ta moitié ! Celle qui t'es destinée !

– Oui, oui, je sais le Lutin, m'emmerde pas avec ça… Je connais l'histoire par cœur ! Je suis né pour elle, et elle est née pour moi. Et personne d'autre au monde ne nous est destiné, et blablabla, et blablabla…

– Mais d'ailleurs, comment peux-tu lutter contre l'imprégnation ? C'est impossible, non ? demanda Alice, perdue.

– Tu oublies que je suis un Alpha ! Même si j'ai refusé d'endosser mon rôle et laissé Sam commander la Meute, le sang de l'Alpha coule dans mes veines. Je suis donc certain de pouvoir y arriver !

– Imbécile ! gronda Alice. Tu es peut-être un Loup, mais tu es une véritable tête de mule ! Et elle, tu y as pensé, à elle ? Ce qu'elle va ressentir si tu la rejettes ?

– Alice a raison, Jake. Tu vas lui faire du mal… Et puis, réfléchis : c'est le mieux qui pouvait t'arriver…

– Ben voyons ! s'exclama Jacob. Ça te va bien de dire ça ! Ça t'arrange bien, hein Bella ? Au moins, tu peux épouser ton vampire sans remords, et en devenir une sans que je sois toujours collé à tes basques !

– Ne dis pas ça… C'est faux et tu le sais. Mais, de toute façon, cela ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça… Tu souffres trop, Jake. Alors, s'il te plaît ! Cesse de lutter, et accepte de l'aimer !

– Mais je ne peux PAS l'aimer ! ! hurla-t-il, vraiment en colère, cette fois. Bella ! C'est impossible ! Je suis trop amoureux de toi, pour ça !

Puis, la rage bouillonnant en lui, tremblant de tout son corps, il sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, éprouvant déjà les prémices du processus de la mutation.

Ce qu'il vit devant lui fit retomber sa colère comme un soufflé raté, stoppant brusquement par la même occasion les soubresauts qui agitaient sa carcasse.

Cependant, la colère désormais évanouie laissa la place à la plus grande sensation de remords et de regrets qu'il n'ait jamais ressentis et qu'il ne ressentirait jamais.

Devant lui, à quelques mètres de la porte, se tenait une Hermione ravagée par les larmes, le corps convulsé de sanglots incontrôlables, qui le regardait avec un indicible désespoir, une immense tristesse, d'étranges canaris jaunes voletant bizarrement tout autour d'elle.

– Hermione… murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Il perçut alors ce qu'il savait qu'elle éprouvait, devinant aisément ce qu'elle avait entendu, et les conclusions qu'elle avait dû en tirer…

Tout d'un coup, le désespoir d'Hermione devint également le sien. L'infinie déception qu'il lut dans ses yeux rougis et plein de larmes le fît se dégoûter lui-même.

Il ne la méritait pas.

Il ne méritait pas l'amour qu'elle lui offrait sans même comprendre pourquoi elle le faisait, sans même pouvoir le réprimer. Et pourtant elle l'aimait, coûte que coûte. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle débordait d'amour pour lui, sans même le connaître et il savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, qu'elle ne le commandait pas.

Et lui venait d'écrabouiller, de piétiner cet amour que le Destin avait créé pour eux, et pour eux seuls.

Cette constatation effroyable lui fit terriblement mal. Aussitôt, un trou béant se creusa dans la poitrine du Quileute, lui causant une douleur si atroce qu'elle le fit dangereusement vaciller.

Soudain, il comprit.

C'était elle. Avec qui il _devait_ être. Celle qui avait été choisie pour lui, et pour personne d'autre sur cette Terre.

Il _devait_ être avec elle, mais pas seulement. Il en avait _envie_. Il la voulait. Vraiment. Elle était celle avec qui il désirait vivre… et mourir, aussi.

L'amour à sens unique qu'il portait à Bella n'était plus rien. Plus rien du tout comparé à celui qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione. Il réalisait, maintenant qu'il voyait ses larmes inonder ses joues, que cet amour était d'une tout autre nature. C'est amour était vrai, indestructible et réciproque.

Surtout, réciproque.

Elle était née pour lui, et était devenue son centre de gravité. Le point d'ancrage autour duquel il graviterait désormais, et jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Il était né pour elle, et était devenu son protecteur. Plus jamais il ne la quitterait, et plus jamais elle ne serait seule. Il serait là à chaque moment de sa vie. Elle n'aurait plus jamais froid, plus jamais peur, ne serait plus jamais triste.

Mais, justement, lui l'avait rendue si triste…

Il voulut s'approcher d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais, d'un geste, elle l'arrêta. Lentement, le regardant droit dans les yeux, ses yeux à elle lançant des éclairs, la colère se lisant aisément sur ses traits ravagés par le chagrin, elle fit apparaitre un bâton en bois de nulle part, et, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, elle cria, pointant le bout de bois sur Jacob :

– OPPUGNO !

Aussitôt après, les étranges canaris se jetèrent sur le Quileute qui se couvrit la tête de ses bras en braillant, proprement stupéfait.

Des rires et des applaudissements surgirent tout à coup derrière eux, révélant aux deux imprégnés qu'ils avaient un public.

Jacob se redressa, tout comme Hermione qui s'empressa de faire disparaître les oiseaux. Autour d'eux, se tenaient Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Bella, cette dernière ne sachant pas vraiment s'il fallait rire ou pleurer.

– Waouh ! Hermione ! C'est de loin la meilleure démonstration que tu nous ais faite jusqu'à présent ! s'écria Emmett, complètement hilare. Jasper rigolait en se tenant les côtes.

– Allez, par ici, les amoureux, ordonna Alice en poussant Hermione et Jacob, encore en pleine confusion, dans sa chambre. Vous pourrez vous expliquer tranquillement sans être interrompus… Mais dépêchez-vous, la cérémonie commence dans trente minutes.

Puis, les laissant là, elle referma la porte et ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux. Ils restèrent un moment sans se parler, sans oser se regarder non plus. Hermione repensant à ce qu'elle avait entendu, et Jacob à la scène hallucinante qui venait de se dérouler.

La jeune fille se retourna en soupirant, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait voir les invités s'installer peu à peu sur les bancs, dehors. Soudain, deux bras puissant s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, et des larmes, de soulagement, cette fois, revinrent inonder ses joues.

Jacob la sentit trembler, et il resserra d'avantage son étreinte, enfouissant son menton dans le creux de son cou.

– Pardon, dit-il, sincèrement. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit tout ça. Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que je n'en pensais absolument pas un mot.

Hermione secoua la tête de haut en bas, comme pour acquiescer, mais ne dit toujours rien, le regard absorbé par les feuilles des arbres qui bougeaient doucement avec le vent. Alors Jacob la retourna doucement pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui et plongea ses yeux sombres dans son regard noisette.

C'est alors qu'elle le reconnut, ce garçon avec qui elle avait flâné dans la clairière, dans son rêve. Le même regard plein d'amour, les mêmes cheveux noirs et brillants, la même peau caramel. C'était lui.

– Je t'aime, Hermione, assena-t-il avec une adoration non feinte. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas encore pourquoi, mais je te jure que je vais te l'expliquer, et…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres, et, le rapprochant d'elle, elle murmura :

– Nous aurons tout le temps de nous expliquer plus tard…

Puis, tout doucement, elle enleva son doigt de sur sa bouche pour y poser ses lèvres. Un gémissement qu'il fût incapable de réprimer sortit de la gorge de Jacob, qui pressa d'avantage ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, de même que son corps contre le sien.

Rapidement, l'Indien força la barrière de ses dents pour enrouler sa langue à la sienne, et se fut au tour de la Sorcière de gémir. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la prise de ses bras autour d'elle.

Merlin, qu'elle était bien, là, dans ses bras. Ses baisers enflammés la rendaient fiévreuse, et elle avait l'impression de se consumer, là, contre ce mur où Jacob la pressait de plus en plus.

Elle sentait ses mains partout : sur ses hanches qu'il pétrissait sensuellement, dans son dos et sur ses côtes qu'il caressait doucement, sur ses cuisses… Elle sentait qu'il remontait de temps en temps le tissu sur sa cuisse, et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : qu'il lui arrache cette fichue robe !

Mais ils devaient être sages… Et puis, elle n'avait jamais été dans une situation pareille avec un garçon… Oh ! Et puis, zut ! Il n'était pas n'importe quel garçon. Il l'avait dit lui-même : elle était née pour lui, et lui pour elle… Alors qu'est-ce qui les empêchaient de se laisser complètement aller ?

Soudain, Jacob se figea, la respiration heurtée et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Et elle se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Quand l'avait-il soulevée du sol ? Quand avait-elle passé ses jambes autour de sa taille ? Et SURTOUT, quand avait-elle faufilé ses mains sous sa chemise pour aller caresser ses pectoraux ?!

– Il vaut mieux qu'on s'en tienne là… murmura-t-il la voix rauque et le souffle court, sans pour autant la relâcher. Du moins pour le moment, rajouta-t-il devant le regard plus qu'explicite d'Hermione. Ce serait… malpoli…

– Oui, tu as raison… Nous devons parler, et la cérémonie commence dans quelques minutes….

– Il n'y a pas que ça, avoua-t-il, rougissant, en la reposant doucement par terre. Devant son regard interrogatif, il continua : tu as compris, je suppose que je fais partie de ces… Loups ?

– Oui.

– Et bien, j'ai des sens surdéveloppés… Et… hum… le fait de sentir… l'effet que je te fais… physiquement parlant… Rajouté à l'effet que tu as sur moi… Enfin… tout ça ne m'aide pas vraiment à calmer mes ardeurs… Tu comprends ?

Et pour se faire plus explicite, il pressa son bas ventre contre celui d'Hermione, qui comprit aussitôt. Il était dur. Et elle gémit sans le vouloir, tout en rougissant comme une tomate, faisant tout pour ne pas l'imaginer nu…

– Je comprends… souffla-t-elle, en proie à de grands bouleversements internes.

– Et puis, rajouta Jacob en caressant ses lèvres avec les siennes, je n'ai pas trop envie de faire ça à la va-vite…

Ah ! Si seulement ils avaient plus de temps…

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la porte qu'Hermione commença à ouvrir. Elle se sentit brusquement tirée vers l'arrière puis plaquée contre celle-ci, la bouche de Jacob ravageant aussitôt la sienne.

Elle agrippa ses cheveux pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

C'était incroyable ! Elle connaissait ce garçon depuis seulement deux heures ! Deux pauvres petites heures et elle se sentait déjà incapable de s'éloigner de lui ! Deux petites heures et elle avait une terrible envie qu'il la plaque sur cette porte encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter !

Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu… Elle n'avait jamais lu un truc pareil, dans aucun bouquin de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ! Même dans ceux de la Réserve !

Un petit coup discret à la porte les fit revenir sur Terre, et Jacob grogna, la tête enfouie dans le cou d'Hermione.

– On arrive, Alice… s'exaspéra-t-il.

– Bien, on vous attend en bas…

Il se détacha avec peine de la jolie brune et planta ses yeux dans les siens, en déglutissant bruyamment.

– Tu restes avec moi ?

– Evidemment ! s'indigna-t-elle tant la perspective de le quitter lui semblait douloureuse. Mais… il faudra que j'explique deux ou trois trucs à mes parents…

– Sans problème.

Puis, main dans la main, un sourire béat aux lèvres, ils rejoignirent les invités, attendant que la cérémonie commence.

* * *

Voilà... J'espère ne pas être trop tombée dans le guimauve, même si c'est inévitable par moment...

Qu'avez-vous pensé des différentes réactions de nos deux personnages ?

Désolée pour le "OPPUGNO!" d'Hermione, mais j'avoue sans honte que je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation ! Et il faut avouer que notre Jake, aussi charmant soit-il, l'a amplement mérité ! Non ?

à très bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
